


In Bed

by becharlatan



Series: Just go with it [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decides to retell everything, and might have decided changing some few lines on the script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielan/gifts).



> Thanks so much for those who loved the first part. Rizo was smiling and bouncing when he read your comments. He might have bullied me to do the same, hence a quick sequel.
> 
> I offer this to all of you especially to cielan and Nee :) They asked for a Zayn's pov and I just hope this hits all the good spots. :)
> 
> I hope you find your Liam or your Zayn one day! :D

“Zayn?” Zayn’s head snaps from the files and spreadsheets on the screen of his laptop. He’s double-checking the earnings they received from last month’s auction and at the same time, checking his savings.

“Yeah?” He replies, fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose while he gazes at Niall with concerned eyes. “What is it, Ni?” 

“We found her,” Niall beams and Zayn looks at him curiously. Hinting that Zayn doesn’t get him, Niall gives him a look and arches an eyebrow. Then as if volition, Zayn shuffles on his feet, the wheeled chair rolling across the room and he speeds out of the room leaving a grinning Niall behind. 

He runs down the hall, climbs down the metal staircase quickly and knocks on Simon. He looks up and blinks as he sees he’s boss smirking down at him. 

“What’s the hurry Zaynie?” 

“She’s here,” Zayn replies stupidly before shaking his head and standing up straight. “Uh. I mean, Niall said In Bed’s here?” 

“Easy down mate,” Simon laughs. Niall climbs down the steps too, a folder of contracts in his arms. 

“Ah jeez,” Niall says, knocking Zayn’s back. “No can do Cowell, you know how much he adores Henri since he’s a wee bad boy from Bradford.” He smacks the manila folder on the marble table of the reception area of the building and pulls out a pen from his breast pocket. 

There’s a buzz from the intercom and Eleanor, the secretary of Simon opens pushes a button and the lock on the front door unbolts. Niall mutters under something in his breath making Eleanor giggle. 

“Sod off,” Zayn replies but the grin on his face is still there, never leaving. He’s too enthralled by the idea of Henri’s painting finally in their store. 

“It’s alright,” Simon hushes as he walks past the boys and welcomes the lady wearing a black dress and a leather jacket. Zayn smiles to greet the stockist whose eyes fall on him. 

“Caroline, darling,” Simon greets. He steps closer to give Carolin a kiss on the cheek. Caroline smiles but pushes Simon away after the kiss and makes a beeline towards Zayn. Simon rolls his eyes and Niall laughs at how Caroline makes a disgusted face. 

“How’s my favourite dealer,” Caroline coos and Zayn rolls his eyes before sinking into Caroline’s hug. 

“I am your favourite dealer,” Simon says, walking beside Eleanor and serves himself a glass of water. 

“You’re not. Malik’s my favourite,” she says. 

“Not my hair,” Zayn whines and shakes himself out of Caroline’s grasp. 

“As long as I’m the second favourite, I’m okay,” Niall shouts and all five of them laugh. The door buzzes again and Niall walks to open the door after Eleanor presses the button to unlock it. Two men came in holding a big square covered with manila paper and strings. One man almost looses his balance and Zayn quickly dashes to them to prevent the canvass from falling. 

“Careful,” Zayn hisses and the man apologises. Niall shakes his head as he helps the men and guides them against the white wall. Simon and Caroline are busy taking, exchanging words about the bidding and Zayn tries to shake the idea that they have to sell the painting soon. 

He loves working as an art dealer, likes the idea of learning the different paintings, artworks and figurines. He’s all about finding out the history behind the painting and admiring them. If he’s only allowed (not to mention, his pockets too) he would like to buy all the paintings ever step inside his office. 

Niall leads the two men into the table and ask them to sign paperworks before walking them out the door. 

“Go ahead, see it yourself,” Simon says and Zayn doesn’t even bother to look behind him. He hurries to pull the knot, letting the string lie on the hardwood floor. He unwraps the paper with utter care and pulls it softly, not wanting to hurt the painting. 

Once Zayn had flipped the paper open, he stares in shock as the painting flashes before him and he can’t help but stand there frozen. He breathes in deeply and bites his fist. He can’t believe it, it’s really right here, right there before him. He can imagine Henri and the way the brushstrokes make a fluid seam of all the colours on the canvass. 

“It’s beautiful,” Zayn gasps. The painting of two people in bed under the sheets and looking at one another. It may seem a simple picture, a simple painting of two people chatting in bed, but it’s more than that, it’s always been. 

It’s a painting of two lovers in bed. One might think that it’s about two lovers getting ready for sex. Or even two lovers talking after having sex. Clearly, it’s a painting that gives so many interpretations that Henri, the painter himself didn’t even bother sharing his opinion about his work. 

It’s a painting of tranquility, so much calmness and softness, that you wouldn’t really consider thinking that the people are even lovers to begin with. The picture doesn’t show strokes of sensuality, or even blots of romance but Zayn believes—he knows that it’s a painting of two lovers and being a _lover_ to one another. 

Zayn loves the word lover, however despises how people use the word. They always define a lover who is someone with a love affair; someone you actually have regular sex with; or someone you sleeps with and pretend to act all infatuated with the other in public. Zayn thinks the word lover is so pretentious that it destroys the root form of the word— _love_. 

No offence meant to whoever wrote the definition in all existing dictionaries in the entire universe, but don’t you think that the word lover is everything but the meaning we’re all familiar with? 

Zayn doesn’t want to relate the word lover into _hey, sleep with me_ , or _let’s have an affair_. The reason why he cherishes the word is because the way he defined the word lover is all about giving and receiving love—no matter the form. It’s an exchange of between _I want you to love me_ and _I want to be the one who love you_. 

He smiles and takes a step back to admire the entire painting. He wants to fish his phone out of his pocket and send his parents a message about the painting, but he left it in his office. 

“Proper smitten you are,” Simon comments and Caroline slaps him on the arm. 

“Hush you,” Caroline scoffs. “What do you think Zayn? It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” 

“It’s perfect,” Zayn replies, eyes still on the painting. 

Niall kisses Eleanor on the cheek before rushing beside Caroline. “Well it’s ours now. Are we going to put it up for auction or use it for an exhibit? I think Mr. Walter wants a new artwork…” 

Zayn dozes off once he hear Niall discuss the company’s intention on the artwork. 

Artworks coming and going is already part of his life but this one painting has alway been so, so special. 

“Or we can see it to the old Italian restaurant in Manchester,” Niall continues, “they’ve always adored Henri’s. What do you think?” 

“I think,” Simon answers “that it’s best to let Zayn decide on this one.” 

Zayn frowns and turns around to face Simon. “But I’m not the boss. You and Caro are.” 

Caroline giggles, she fishes her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket and punches something on the screen. She smiles and presses the phone toward him. He grabs the phone and looks at the screen. 

He arches his brows and blinks three times exaggeratedly before turning to face Caroline and then Simon and back to Caroline again. “No shit?” 

Caroline laughs and shakes her head. 

“No shit,” Simon answers instead. He glances on his watch and frowns. “Don’t you have to go?” 

Zayn blinks and notices the time on Caroline’s phone. He gasps and looks outside to see the traffic down the street. There are already a trail of red light and Zayn hopes the tube wouldn’t be a mess too. 

“Uh, yeah. I need to go. But the painting? I mean, is it really?” 

“Of course Zayn, would we lie?” Simon smiles and Zayn rolls his eyes before stomping toward the staircase and climbs the stairs quickly. 

Niall then grabs Caroline’s phone and gapes when he sees the content. 

“No shit! Is it really? Did he? But this costs a fortune!” 

Caroline and Simon both laugh. 

& & &

“No, no, no, no,” Liam shakes his head before stopping on his tracks and clutching the book tightly against his chest. “Louis, I told you already, I don’t want to.” 

“But the kids love you,” Louis reasons and Liam glares at him for using such excuse. “Besides, we need an extra hand in making props.” 

“That’s why I don’t want to participate,” Liam groans as they enter the faculty long. Harry bounces beside Louis automatically and presses a kiss on Loui’s left cheek. 

“Hey babe,” Louis greets, playing with Harry’s curl. 

“Hello, how was class? Hi Liam,” Harry replies, intertwining his fingers with Louis’. 

“Hey Harry,” Liam says before heading straight to his table. He sets the book on his desk and collects the test papers with a clip. 

Louis and Harry follow him. Harry’s oblivious of the reason why he’s boyfriend is whining and Liam is annoyed of Louis’ whines. 

“It’s just musical play,” Louis says, “and you didn’t complain last year and the year before or before!” He pouts at Liam and hides his face under Harry’s chin whimpering over-dramatically. 

Liam hates it when Louis makes that face. He makes it look like Liam is the bad guy. He’s annoyed how much he loves Louis like a brother and at the same time, he’s enthralled at how much he hates Louis—totally just like a brother from another mother. 

It’s not that he hates doing extra work or that he doesn’t want to help Louis with his musicals. It’s just he wants some time to himself, extra more hours where he doesn’t need to splatter paint and drizzle glitter on boards and even on his shirt (because Louis is a menace). 

Harry joins to pout his boyfriend and looks at Liam with puppy dog eyes. Liam wants to smack them both because clearly, if there’s anyone in this room who has the best puppy dog eyes, it’s Liam Payne, the high school Biology teacher and not these two pretentious bastards. 

“Don’t pout on me too, Haz,” Liam complains. He puts his things inside his bag and collects the trash from the old revisions of his lesson plans. Harry doesn’t respond but instead exposes his bottom lip even more and making a whining sound. Liam groans and Louis looks at him with a smirk before pouting his lips again and blinks his eyes. 

“I’m your best mate, would you really leave me alone in this?” 

“He’s your best mate _Leeyum_ ,” Harry adds and Louis pulls Harry’s hands to wrap them around his stomach. 

Liam sighs as he closes his bag shut and turns off the computer of his desk. He glares at them for 10 seconds before slouching his shoulders. “Okay, fine. But I’ll set rules. Let’s talk about this on Monday.” 

Louis, the sly, immediately smirks and jumps to wrap Liam in a tight hug. He starts peppering Liam’s face with wet kisses and Harry cheers beside them. “You love me Liam Payne.” 

“What are you still doing here?” Harry gasps when he notices the time on the clock above the shelf of student records. “You need to go, go, go!” 

Liam curses and slings the bag on his shoulder. He pushes Louis off him and hurries toward the door. 

“Enjoy Payno! See you on Monday!” 

“Bye, say hi to him for me!” Harry says and Liam nods before walking out the door. 

& & &

Zayn arrives at the restaurant and Amy, the waitress greets him. 

Amy has been their waitress ever since their unexpected date night 3 years ago. They occasionally dine in the restaurant because they both love the food in this place, and it somehow holds a sentiment value for the both of them. 

“You’re late,” Amy says, guiding him towards the middle of the room. The restaurant is filled as always and Zayn smooths his palm on his shirt. He can see a groups of people, some couples, a family enjoying their meals. 

“I’m not late,” Zayn replies. There’s a wide smile on his face and Amy shakes her head. “He’s just early.” 

“He’s very, very punctual,” Amy agrees and Zayn nods, his smile getting bigger once he spots Liam’s back. He’s sitting under the chandelier because of course he does. Zayn knows how Liam is in love with the chandelier of the restaurant, almost admiring the crystals. 

He recalls the time where Liam once told him how he wished the same set of crystals kill him because Andy stood him up on their date night. He had laughed, pinched Liam’s cheek and kissed the birthmark under his throat after he told story and threw a tantrum about it. 

He’s always been a sucker for love. He tries to avoid being in love in the wrong person, but then how is one to judge, love is complex. Love is abstract. 

Zayn trudges toward their table and Amy smiles before speaking to Liam. He sees Liam tenses and he grins before leaning down to press a kiss on Liam’s cheek. 

“You’re late,” Liam says. He smiles and presses his head against Zayn’s cheek. He taps his watch and glares at Zayn playfully. 

“I’m not,” Zayn answers, leaning down again to press a quick peck on Liam’s lips. “What is with you two?” 

Liam laughs and juts his chin toward the other seat. Zayn pulls away and takes a sweat while Amy hands them their menus. 

“I’m not late, you’re just awfully early,” Zayn replies and Liam giggles as he reaches for Zayn’s hand and plays with the fingers. 

In truth, Zayn is actually right in time. Liam is just teasing because he likes to tease Zayn all the time. 

Even before they were together, under the lampposts on the sidewalk, when they were just strangers, he felt comfortable teasing Zayn. He wasn’t afraid to laugh with Zayn on their first night of meeting. Everything felt in place, like a key to a lock you’ve been looking forever. 

“I’ll let you guys decide first,” Amy says as she looks at them. “Shall I bring you guys wine?” 

Zayn shakes his head and Liam frowns because he’s about to say yes. He smiles instead and assures Amy that they’re okay. He asks her to leave politely before facing Liam with a confused face. 

“Okay,” he hears Liam say, voice uneasy and a little bit worried. 

“Relax, you donut,” Zayn cheers, running his thumb against Liam’s knuckles. Liam releases for a bit, but the tension in his eyes are still evident. 

“Do you know what day it is today?” Zayn asks, voice soft and Liam nods, a tint of pink across his cheeks. 

“Of course, it’s the day we first met. The night—,” Liam explains and stops when Zayn cuts him. 

“The night I first saw you and fell in love,” he finishes and Liam giggles. 

“Do you want to know how it happened?” Zayn asks, his face almost goofy and embarrassed but eyes so serious and holding. Liam stares at him back, holding his gaze with his and nods. 

Zayn beams before pushing himself away from the table. Liam nods and relaxes on his seat. Zayn starts to walk but stops beside to Liam and leans down who looks up at him surprised, “I thought you’re going to tell me? Where are you going?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Zayn replies, stealing a quick press of lips. 

“I knew Louis was a bad influence,” Liam groans but smiles nonetheless. 

“I’m going to show you, so hold on to your phone, yeah?” Zayn explains and Liam nods. He flicks Liam’s ear and walks away. 

& & &

He stands outside the restaurant and remembers everything like it was only yesterday. 

He walks a few blocks away, across the side of the restaurant. He smiles when he sees the flower shop at the other end and remembers how he ran from the restaurant, exactly five blocks away from one another just to buy Liam the last stalk of white tulip the store has to offer. 

Right now, he’s standing just a few steps away the restaurant because he’s pretending that he’s just walking home form work. He pulls out his phone and dials Liam’s number. 

“Hello?” Liam says on the other line. “Zayn? Is that you?” 

“No it’s Bruce,” Zayn snorts and he hears Liam whine. “Be quiet. I’m going to tell you the story now.” 

“Can I order breadsticks?” 

Zayn rolls his eyes but smiles. Liam never fails to amaze him, really. “Are we seven?” 

“But I had breadsticks while waiting,” Liam says knowingly. “This seems a long story, I want snacks whi—“ 

“Fine, fine,” Zayn mutters and laughs when he hears Liam says his thanks and adds a quick _love you!_. 

He clutches the phone against his ear and starts walking. The weather is the same when it was 3 years ago and he smiles as the cool wind caresses his cheeks. “So I was walking from the tube on my way home. It was an okay night, I guess. I was trying to working on a new painting, and at the same time trying to sell one of Gogh’s remaining pieces.” 

He takes another step, his free hand in his pocket. There’s a small velvet box and Zayn smiles widely as soon as his fingers touched the material. He can hear Liam’s munches on the other line but knows he’s focused on him. “And then when I was walking I glanced on the window of the restaurant,” he stops on his tracks to look at the restaurant across the street. “I’ve always adored the chandelier there,” he adds and Liam giggles. “Yeah, I know. You love the chandelier there too.” 

“Then I saw you,” he breathes. He loosens his fingers around the phone a bit and stares at Liam. He sees Liam trying to look for him out the restaurant. He smiles when Liam’s head almost detaches from his neck. “I literally gasped and stopped. It felt like everything else around me froze too because you’re the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on.” 

“But where are you?” Liam asks, voice almost cracking because Zayn has declared something that made him shy. 

“And you were there, sitting alone, waiting for your date,” Zayn continues. He sees Liam settling back on his seat and looks down his laps. “You were doing that, fiddling your fingers on the phone and frowning. And I loathed whoever made you feel like you’re nothing. I hated the person who made you feel pathetic.” 

“How did you know I felt that way?” Liam asks, his head bent. The pout on his lips is noticeable even from afar and Zayn smile because that’s exactly how Liam was when Zayn first laid his eyes on him. 

“Because of your form, your face, your eyes—they said it all,” Zayn explains. “And other people kept on glancing at you because there’s a big grey cloud above your head.” 

Liam laughs and Zayn laughs too. “And then?” Liam asks. 

“So I threw caution to the wind, because I don’t do this and ran down the road toward the flower shop,” he says and he starts running and Liam almost gasps on the other line. 

“Are you running!?” 

“I am,” Zayn says, breath uneven. He laughs while trying to avoid bumping into other people. 

“Why are you running? You told me you hate running,” Liam exclaims and Zayn can imagine the way Liam’s face crunches into a small ball. “You’re insane.” 

“Insanely in love with you, Liam Payne,” Zayn replies. He reaches the flower shop and pays for a whole bouquet of white tulips. He covers the microphone at the end of the phone so Liam wouldn’t hear their conversation. The florist grins at him and wishes him good luck. 

“An entire bouquet, unlike last time,” the florist says and Zayn accepts it delighted. 

“Is it still the same person?” She asks and Zayn nods. 

“I’m going to propose tonight,” he explains and the old lady twinkles her eyes. 

“Oh my,” she exhales. “Well, go now, run!” 

Zayn nods before crossing the street quickly and carefully and speeding at the other end of the street. 

The call is still going and Zayn breathes heavily, wheezes a little after running back the restaurant, standing just by the entrance. “I’m outside already. I’m going in. Make sure to pull of that miserable face when I get there.” 

“Miserable face!? Are we you going to repeat _everything_?” 

“Of course, that’s part of the prologue,” Zayn explains. His heart is thumping in his chest and he thinks this is the most insane idea ever. He doesn’t do these things but Liam has always been an exception for _everything_. 

He knows Liam feels antsy because he can hear Liam whining on the other line, “Zayn, you’re going to embarrass me. And what do you mean prologue, don’t all books start with chapter one? Zaaayn.” 

“Don’t sweat it babe,” he says and ends the call. 

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. The bouquet of flowers in his left hand and the small block velvet box in his other. Inside there’s a small platinum band engraved with the word _cadre_. It’s a Latin word for chance. 

He thinks everything with Liam is a chance he never expected to happen. It’s all given to him, for him to admire and for him to treasure and right now he’s taking this chance to start the second part of their lives together. 

When the door opens, he’s welcomed by Amy who rolls her eyes. She smiles at him and motions Zayn to go to their table. 

He clutches the flowers tightly, with every step, he can hear the thump of his heart in his chest and he wonders when he’ll last until his lungs stop functioning. Liam is there, his back facing him and he remembers everything like it’s imprinted on the inside of his eyelids already, making a special place in his memory because he will never forget the time he first shared the same air with Liam after being enthralled by him. 

Like the first page of their book together, he thinks. Like a chance being offered by him by destiny and the only thing he needs to do is grab it. 

And he did. 

“Sorry I’m late, babe,” Zayn says and Liam turns around to face him. He’s already embarrassed but his eyes blink in confusion when Zayn falls on one knee and looks up at him. 

“Zayn? What are you doing?” 

Zayn smiles and continues. “I’m thankful for the dick who didn’t come on the same night 3 years ago. You have no idea how happy I am to have spent that night with you. Liam Payne, babe, I love you. I have loved you ever since that night, across the street as I walk on my way home. I have loved you more after our first real date and I love you until now and tomorrow and next year. It’s impossible not to love you Liam. It’s impossible not to make me want you more everyday.” 

By this time Liam is already crying and everyone else inside the restaurant is watching them. Zayn doesn’t like attention but he always does odd things when it deals to Liam. He can’t help but try things outside his comfort zone. He likes it though, appreciates how Liam adores him and love him for trying new things, for taking chances. 

“Remember the time we first share a slice of your favourite red velvet cake together?” Liam nods and bites his bottom lip. “You were against my chest and I was playing with your fingers. I thought of the craziest thing and imagined a ring around your finger.” Liam presses a hand on his mouth and smiles, his eyes twinkling through the tears. “And I imagined marrying you one day. I hope my imagination would be granted today.” 

“Liam Payne, will you marry me?” Zayn finishes and he reveals the black box. He opens it and pulls out the silver platinum band. Liam gets up on his seat and nods. He’s crying with happy tears and shows his left hand for Zayn to slide the ring. 

When he was done, he gets up his feet and presses a kiss on Liam’s lips. He wipes the tears off Liam’s cheek and smiles. 

“I hate you,” Liam says, his voice cracking but the smile evident on his face. Everyone else is clapping and wishing them good luck and congrats. Zayn laughs, tilting his head back and Liam pouts before pulling Zayn into a hug. 

“You don’t hate me,” Zayn says, as he breathes in Liam’s scent. “You’re going to marry me.” 

“I’m going to be a Malik,” Liam whispers and Zayn blinks, feeling his spine shiver. 

_Liam Malik_ that sounds wonderful isn’t it? 

“I hate you still,” Liam says as he looks at Zayn in the eyes. “I would’ve never thought!” He’s grinning and everything has seem to settle down as they go back to their table and Amy appears to give them their wine. 

“You never thought of marrying me? I’m wounded,” Zayn smirks, his cheeks pink. 

“It’s not that. I want to marry you too,” Liam mutters shyly, his cheeks bright red. Zayn smiles before reaching him and kiss his nose. “It’s just I had plans. Like a massive surprise, and all before I plan to propose.” 

“Eh? What surprise?” 

“It’s nothing,” Liam says, shaking his head wildly. Amy arrives to hand them their menus again. 

“I’ll have the salmon please,” Zayn says, “tonight’s an extra special day.” 

“Is it?” Amy asks, her smile as wide as Zayn’s. 

Liam opens the menu and scans the entrées when Zayn adds— 

“Well, yeah. I am marrying the love of my life,” Zayn explains. “But then something wonderful came into office today. My favourite painting arrived today,” Zayn studies Liam’s face behind the menu and he snickers when Liam freezes, his eyes avoiding him. 

“It’s just a shame we need to sell it,” Zayn says and Liam gasps before pulling down the menu and shrieking at him. 

“But I bought it for you!” 

Zayn grins and crosses his arms, “I know. Caroline showed me.” 

Liam palms his face and makes a pout. He looks at Amy and tells her he wants the steak with the side salad. He studies Zayn’s expression and Zayn looks at him seriously. 

“Are you mad?” 

“Eh? Why would I get mad? Surprised, yes, but never mad,” Zayn answers. He opens his fist and waits for Liam to take it. “I’m just—wow, you know? Liam, that painting costs a lot.” 

Liam nods before smiling wide. “I had ways and besides, Caroline, Simon and I compromised.” 

He nods, playing with Liam’s ring finger, appreciating the band around it. He can imagine the next few pages of their book together. He can already see their future and he’s very much thankful he took the leap of faith, grabbing this chance he knows he would cherish. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, but that’s my secret,” Liam replies, taking a sip of his wine. 

Zayn snorts but laughs after. When their food arrived, Liam plays with the flowers while Zayn slices his fish. 

“You got me my favourite,” Liam remarks. 

Zayn hums as response and props an arm on the table. He beams at Liam. 

“Will we eat red velvet cake too?” 

“Of course. If you want to,” Zayn answers. “I thought we’re redoing our prologue?” 

“I think we’re already in the middle of our chapter one now, babe,” Liam replies, he places a kiss on Zayn’s palm and Zayn makes a face but pulls Liam’s hand to kiss his palm back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos? Tell me your thoughts x
> 
> The painting mentioned can be found here: [In Bed](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com/post/132844578084/in-bed-henri-de-toulouse-lautrec-an-image-about)


End file.
